


Your Weakness

by Batfink



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Clint Barton, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky's therapist is determined, Clint has no Wife, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Therapy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Bucky Barnes has ZERO self-esteem but self-loathing to spare.Clint Barton has all the love and patience in the world for Bucky.Bucky's therapist is firmly Team WinterHawk.Will it all work out in the end?





	Your Weakness

Clint looked up at Bucky where he sat, straddling Clint's lap. “I lo...”

“No!” Bucky blurted clapping his hand over Clint's mouth. “Don't say it, please.”

Clint rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky's hand away from his mouth. “You know I do though.”

Bucky shook his head. “I can't...” He stammered. “I can't hear those words. Not right now.”

Clint sighed. “Why not?”

Bucky huffed. “You know why not. I'm not a good person, Clint. I've killed people.”

Clint scowled at him hands coming up to rest on Bucky's hips as he fidgeted in his lap. “You were brainwashed Buck. It wasn't your fault.”

“Try telling that to the families of my victims.” Bucky's voice trembled.

“Do you think I'm a bad person?” Clint asked.

“What?” Bucky gasped, looking down at Clint. “Of course not.”

“Well, why not? I've killed people too you know. I was a SHIELD assassin for years.” Clint insisted.

“That's different.” Bucky protested. “Those people were bad.”

“Not the ones I killed when Loki was controlling me.” Clint shook his head.

“That wasn't your fault!” Bucky insisted.

Clint chuckled wryly. “You don't see the similarity do you?”

Bucky shrugged. “My therapist says I can't see past the end of my own nose sometimes.”

Clint smiled, pulling Bucky down to land a kiss on said nose. “Your therapist, is a genius.”

Bucky gave him a shy smile and slithered off his lap, folding himself down to the bed beside Clint and curling himself around the blonde.

One of these days, Clint thought as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them, they might have sex, but it wouldn't be today.

\--- 

Bucky and Clint had just sort of drifted together. Neither one of them was quite sure how or when it had happened, but now they were almost always together. Steve and Tony liked to joke that they were like an old married couple and in some ways, Clint thought that was true.

Bucky liked to sleep in Clint's bed, he liked to curl himself around Clint when they slept. He liked to cuddle up on the sofa with Clint to watch movies, he even liked to kiss Clint stupid, but that was as far as it went. Any time Clint tried to get his shirt off, any time Clint tried to get his hands into Bucky's pants, Bucky would stop him with a sad shake of his head.

Clint never protested, never tried to insist he just grabbed Bucky's hand and planted a kiss to the palm before pulling him over to snuggle into his side again.

Bucky wondered what he did to deserve Clint, while at the same time being sure that if Clint was to ever succeed in getting his shirt off, he would be horrified by the state of him. Turned off for good by the scar tissue and the mangled flesh where the metal joined onto his body. He was also convinced that Clint would regret sleeping with him. Would be so disgusted with himself for being intimate with such a monster that he would never speak to Bucky again, would never so much as look at him again. He could never let Clint say those three little words, because one day, Clint would come to his senses and have to live with such stupidity.

\--- 

Bucky's therapist, was a woman with a mission. A mission to help Bucky get out of his own damn way and let Clint love him. She didn't think she had ever met anyone as stubborn as James Buchanan Barnes. The man made a mockery of every technique in the book. Nothing worked on him. He was wilfully defiant of her every attempt to get him to see there was good in him. To get him to understand what Clint saw in him. Perhaps it was time for desperate measures.

“Your strength is in your weakness.” She announced one afternoon, tapping her pen against her notepad.

“What?” Bucky asked. “You quoting fortune cookies at me now Doc?”

His therapist rolled her eyes. “What's your weakness, James?”

She always called him James. Bucky was fine with that. He preferred only certain people to call him Bucky. Steve of course and Clint. He liked the way Clint said his name. How sometimes when they were kissing, Clint would look up at him and say his name in a breathy whisper. That was his weakness, he thought. “Clint Barton, Doc.” He said out loud.

The therapist smiled. “You care for Clint.”

Bucky nodded. “I'd do anything for him. Anything to keep him safe.”

“Safe from what?” The therapist asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Bad missions, bad guys.”

“Bad guys like you?” The therapist enquired.

“Of course.” Bucky nodded. “He's too kind. Too caring. He can't see what I really am.”

“What are you, James?” The therapist asked.

“I'm dangerous.” Bucky frowned.

“You want to hurt Clint?” The therapist asked softly.

“I would never!” Bucky practically yelled at her.

The therapist nodded. “Don't you see James. Clint is the one that gives you strength. Your desire to protect him, that's what motivates you. You may rail against his love, deny it, but still it spurs you on. You never came to these sessions before Clint. Why did you start coming after you met him?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “I want to be worthy of him.” He said quietly at last.

It was the therapist's turn to frown. “What do you think you need to do still, to be worthy?”

Bucky shook his head again. “I dunno, Doc.”

The therapist smiled at him. “I want you to do something for me James.” Bucky looked up at her, met her eyes. “I want you to take that strength. Take that urge to protect Clint and I want you to use it.” She leaned forward and gripped Bucky's hand. “Use it to let Clint make up his own mind. Use it to trust that Clint can handle it, can handle you. You have the strength to do what ever it takes to protect Clint, now turn that into the strength to let Clint love you.”

Bucky stared at her. “Are you crazy, Doc?”

She pursed her lips a little. “We don't use that word, James.”

“Fine.” Bucky huffed. “Are you nuts!”

The therapist scowled at him. “James.” She scolded. “There comes a time when every man must decide. Is he going to live in fear for the rest of his life. Or is he going to hop on that blonde and ride him into the sunset!”

Bucky's jaw dropped open and he stared in surprise at his therapist. She grinned sweetly back at him. Bucky started to laugh then. Clutched tight to her hand and practically howled with laughter. “You might have something there, Doc.” He managed at last.

\--- 

The afternoon had started as it usually did for Clint these days when there wasn't a mission to deal with. Bucky was curled into his side on the sofa, an old movie playing on the TV, at some point they had started kissing and as was often wont to happen, Bucky eventually allowed himself to be pulled into Clint's lap. Where it all changed this time though, was when Bucky, blushing furiously, leaned back and pulled off his sweatshirt before quickly diving back in to kiss Clint again.

Clint seized his opportunity and slid his hands from Bucky's thighs, upwards onto his hips, then carefully, gently, up onto the bare skin of his sides. He knew Bucky was sensitive about the state of his shoulder, the scar tissue that ran part way across his chest. He pulled his lips away from Bucky's, trailed them down Bucky's jaw, his neck and then gently down onto his clavicle.

Bucky gasped at the feel of Clint's soft lips ghosting across his skin, headed straight for his shoulder. He looked down, panicked and saw the moment Clint's tongue darted out to lick warmly across a particularly thick scar. Bucky's eyes went wide as Clint paused, looked up at him and smiled before returning his lips to Bucky skin and shifting him slightly so that he could kiss down onto his chest.

Bucky's teeth were clenched together to prevent himself from telling Clint to stop. He had to be strong right. He had to believe that Clint knew what he was doing. He had to be strong enough to let Clint make his own decisions. To let Clint handle it. He knew he would do anything for Clint and that anything maybe also meant letting Clint do something crazy, like this.

Clint lifted his head back up and pressed his lips to Bucky's again briefly before pulling back to ask. “You okay, Buck?” Bucky nodded shakily. “You're trembling.” Clint informed him. Bucky nodded again. Clint gave him a lazy smile and pulled him down to tuck back in to his side. “How about we take a break yeah, but first...” Clint quickly pulled off his own shirt before wrapping his arm tightly around Bucky. Bucky smiled as his face pressed into Clint's bare chest. “Seems only fair.” Clint whispered pressing a kiss to the top of Bucky's head.

About half an hour later and Bucky was starting to feel brave again. He had stopped watching the movie and was instead staring at Clint's nipple that was right in front of his face. His tongue flicked out and quickly passed over the nipple.

Clint made an appreciative little hum sound and Bucky was emboldened to do it again. This time, along with the hum, Clint's fingers flexed where they rested on Bucky's side. Bucky shifted slightly, lifting his head so that his mouth could latch on to Clint's nipple and suck, tongue flicking lazily back and forth across it. The hum turned into a moan and Clint's fingers tightened on Bucky's side, his other hand grabbing onto Bucky's arm and hauling him up and into Clint's lap.

Bucky looked down at Clint, there was a fire in his eyes that Clint hadn't seen before. “I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to.” Clint said softly. “So I need you to tell me what it is you want right now?”

There was silence for a moment as Bucky gazed down at him, blushing before he mumbled something. Clint wrapped his hand around Bucky's metal arm and pulled him down until they were nose to nose. “What was that?” He whispered.

“I want to ride you.” Bucky replied in a matching whisper.

Clint smiled widely and released his arm. “The jeans need to come off then.”

 

\--- 

Bucky could feel himself getting close. Clint's cock had been pressing into his prostate on every downward thrust for the past few bounces and he was having trouble holding his rhythm steady. He glanced down and saw Clint staring up at him, a sappy look on his face. “Say it, please.” He panted locking his eyes with Clint's.

Clint had a moment of confusion but then suddenly he knew what it was Bucky wanted to hear. “I love you.” He smiled up at Bucky.

“Again.” Bucky gasped.

“I love you.” Clint grinned.

Bucky shuddered above him, hips almost stilling.

Clint grabbed for Bucky's metal arm again, pulling himself up as he pulled Bucky down until his cock was firmly planted as deep in Bucky as it could go. “I love you, Bucky Barnes.” He practically growled before slamming their lips together and Bucky was gone, spilling hotly across Clint's chest. Clint gave a few more thrusts, lips still clamped to Bucky's and then he was coming too, still buried deep inside Bucky.

Bucky gasped against Clint's lips and slumped forwards, allowing Clint to wrap his arms around him as he pressed himself to Clint's sticky chest, exhausted.

He must have fallen asleep briefly as he was awoken by Clint shaking his arm. “Buck.” Clint jostled him and Bucky bolted upright, panicked again. This was the moment he had dreaded. The moment Clint came to his senses and realised what he had done.

“Need to move babe.” Clint informed him smiling up at him. “Time to get cleaned up and get to bed.”

Bucky blinked down at him confused. “What?” He stammered.

Clint gestured to the dried semen coating his chest. “Cleaned up and bed.” He pushed Bucky gently up and off his lap. “Get shifting.” He grinned moving to stand up also.

Bucky stood and as he did so, glanced out the window. The sun was just dipping below the horizon. Huh, he thought to himself. Guess I did ride Clint into the sunset. A smile burst onto his face and he had to stifle back a giggle turning instead to press his smile to Clint's lips.

Clint chuckled and gave him a quick peck before stepping back and ushering Bucky ahead of him with a quick smack to his bare behind.

\--- 

When Bucky opened his eyes the following morning, tilting his head where it lay on Clint's chest to look up at him, he met Clint's eyes. Clint smiled down at him. “Sleep well my love?” He asked and Bucky felt weaker than he ever had before. Floored by the intensity of the love that was beaming out from Clint in his direction.

He smiled, lifted his head and moved until his lips were almost touching Clint's. “I love you too.” He whispered a strange new sort of strength growing within him, the strength that came with accepting Clint's love. Clint smiled and slammed their lips together with a groan.


End file.
